


AoKaga short stories collection

by Kagamichin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, M/M, PWP, Panther Aomine, Romance, Sexual Content, Tiger Kagami, idiots being idiots, sap, the usual insults, versatile AoKaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title said: AoKaga short stories. From K to MA rating!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: Drabble: Boobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: K  
> Genre: Humor, Yaoi  
> Pairing: AoKaga / Light x Light  
> A/N: Made for AoKaga Club on tumblr.  
> Thanks to Azarya my lovely and patient beta ^^

**I: BOOBS**

_Those graphic tools are interesting. I bet I could learn to do that myself,_ Aomine thought.

The picture in his hands was showing a cute Kagami licking icing from his palm, but what caught Aomine’s attention was what seemed to be big boobs appearing under Kagami’s shirt.

“If you like, I can sell it to you,” Akashi said, smiling.

“He’s my boyfriend! Why should I pay for a photo of him?” Aomine asked incredulously.

“Daiki… Do you want it or not?”

Aomine stared at Akashi afraid of what he would do if he refused to take it. “Take the money and give me the photo.”


	2. II: Shortfic: Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor, Romance, Yaoi  
> Pairing: AoKaga  
> Rated: K+  
> A/N: Thanks to Azarya for revise it!

**II: CONFESSION**

“Let’s go on a date.”

Aomine’s tone was imperative. He was looking at Kagami, who was a bit scared with the blue-haired boy's sudden question. As soon as his mind had organized the ideas and all the possible meanings of Aomine's simple sentence, Kagami's cheeks became slightly red.

“What are you talking about?” He tried to disperse the conversation. “Have you hit your head on something?”

“Idiot,” he murmured almost to himself, trying not to start an argument. He took a deep breath and spoke again, “I will say it once more, and just once. Let’s go on a date.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! We’re not even friends!”

“I’m not talking about being friends, Taiga.” Aomine’s voice raised an octave.

“And why are you suddenly saying something like that?!” Kagami was panicking inside, but he was trying not to show it. Nevertheless, it wasn’t working, and Aomine’s patience had ended.

He immediately grabbed Kagami’s wrist, dragged him behind a tree and without warning or time for any other complaint from Kagami, Aomine kissed the redhead softly, but passionately. It didn’t take much time, and soon their lips were separated again.

The Seirin basketball player’s cheeks turned as red as his own hair and he had almost forgotten how to breathe. Kagami’s eyes were wide open and were staring at Aomine’s triumphant smile and bright eyes.

“Tomorrow. After classes. You and me. On the park court.”

And just like that, the dark-skinned boy walked away. Before he got too far from the other, he shouted, “If you don’t come, I will kick your ass, Taiga!

Meanwhile, still behind the tree, Kagami’s fists were clenched tightly, and an angry scream wanted to come out of his throat and scold the ace of Touou’s basketball team. Still, he contained himself and his urge to punch the other’s face.

_How could he do that right here in front of almost everybody!?_

In the background, some noisy students from Seirin were passing by. With that memorable scene presented by the two basketball players, the students started to talk even louder than before.


	3. III: Shortfic: Ordinary Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: K  
> Genre: Humor, Yaoi  
> Pairing: AoKaga / Light x Light  
> A/N: Made for AoKaga Club on tumblr.  
> Thanks to Azarya my lovely and patient beta ^^  
> Prompt: (from imagineyourotp) Imagine your OTP trying to ride horses.

**III: ORDINARY SUNDAY**

It could have been an exciting Sunday afternoon playing basketball for Aomine and Kagami, if their couple of friends, Kuroko and Kise, hadn't had thought to go on a double date. The destination was to see some sort of exhibition of horses where they could see the horses, and ride them.

As always when people get bored, they tend to invent things to do…

“Oi, Kagami, I bet you that you can’t even mount a horse,” taunted Aomine.

The sound of challenge in that sentence made Kagami glare fiercely at Aomine. “Bring it on!” he replied.

And there they were. Both of them were side by side with the horses, while the horse instructors were giving them some basic commands. Of course, neither of them listened carefully.

They managed to mount the horses with some difficulty; Aomine didn’t mount it the first time that he tried, but in the next try he managed to do it. However, he hadn’t fixed the equipment correctly on his feet yet, preferring to watch and laugh at the redhead's disastrous attempts to do the same thing.

Meanwhile, Kagami failed four times to mount the horse, and when he did it, the animal moved forward and backward, shaking its head and almost tilting its full body, getting on its two back legs.

“AHOMINE! Stop laughing! Do something!” With all that happening, Kagami got a bit scared and started to speak a bit too loud with the horse, trying to stop the animal. And one important thing that obviously they hadn't heard was not to shout out loud or else the horses would get frightened.

“I can’t! It’s too funny!” Aomine said through his laughter.

The next moment, the only thing that Aomine and Kagami could see was the celestial blue sky in front of them and some black spots eventually appearing in their vision. The fall from the horses was pretty painful, but it didn’t prevent them from starting to scold each other.

“Ouch! That fucking hurt!” Aomine put a hand on his back, trying to sit up. When he could, he shouted at Kagami, “Fuck, Kagami! You screamed like a girl when the horse got a bit agitated! You dumbass!”

As soon as Aomine finished the sentence, Kagami sat up and replied angrily, “What are you talking about?! That happened because you didn’t stop laughing at me!”

The argument had started, and it would be like that until the end of the day. Perhaps they would stop when both were at home, behind closed doors, where nobody would see how they settle things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, maybe the next one will be a bit hot shortfic ;D


	4. IV: Shorfic: Rhythm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Aomine x Kagami  
> Rated: M  
> Genre: Lemon/Lime, Romance, Yaoi  
> A/N: I know that you guys were waiting for this! So, enjoy!

**IV: RHYTHM**

The atmosphere of the place was hot and heavy. However, because of that, the two teens lying down on the bed were more connected than ever. Their bare bodies were united white skin with dark skin. Their breaths were out of rhythm and their hands slid skillfully on each other’s bodies. The movements were synchronized and intense. The pleasurable moans and whispers echoed in the dark room, making the place even more delightful for both of them.

Kagami grabbed the nape of the dark-skinned boy atop him, pulling his short blue hair while he arched his torso, feeling his own body shake in pleasure. Then, he brought his mouth to the other’s ear lobe, lightly biting that spot, and in the very next moment he let a languid and lustful moan out of his throat.

With just this moan coming from the red haired teen, Aomine felt his body shake as well. He moaned low, his voice was husky and his breath was heavy. The dark-skinned boy could feel every inch of his skin burning in desire. He wouldn’t last long. Immediately, he grabbed Kagami’s waist tightly, thrusting against him ably and precisely inside that warm body that was squeezing his flesh so damn well.

The friction between their bodies grew intensively, the rhythm now was fast and it was being dictated by Touou's Ace, who was thrusting mercilessly. Kagami had his head thrown back, his body shaking violently both because of Aomine’s erratic swings and his own ecstasy. Kagami had already abandoned his shame, letting the moans free to be as high as they could be. In a few seconds later, he had climaxed, just as Aomine reached it a few minutes after.

They were breathless. Their heartbeats were irregular. Their minds were in a total blackout. They were still enjoying all the sensations provided moments ago. Aomine was still on top of Kagami, between his legs. Both were appreciating the comfy position and each other’s company.

It was almost midnight, but they didn’t need to hurry up and rush out immediately, neither of them had any games or school tomorrow. Even though they were at Kuroko’s place, it was just a mere detail for those idiot basketball lovers. They would stay like that until sunrise if no one came into the guest room to disturb them.

And just as they were, they were caught by sleep and dragged to the peaceful dreamland.


	5. V: Shorfic: Day Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: K+ (I think)  
> Genre: Romance, Yaoi  
> Pairing: AoKaga  
> A/N: I did it while I was in class aaand on my mobile x_x Anyway, I hope you guys like it!  
> Thank to Azarya who revised it!

**V. DAY LIFE**

Aomine blinked, and his blue eyes focused on the scene in front of him: Kagami fucking Taiga with just a towel on his hips, his bright red hair was wet, dripping some water onto his well-built nude abdomen. One of his arms was supporting his whole body against the door frame while he was looking at Aomine, and he seemed to be a bit upset about something. However, Aomine didn’t know what the tall teen was saying; he was concentrating on that perfect view that Kagami was giving him.

“Are you even listening to me, Ahomine!” Kagami barked, lunging out to reach Aomine on the couch.

Just then, the other teen seemed to come back to reality. “What?”

“Argh…! I said that the water is cold; go see if something is wrong with the gas heating."

“Oh… Yeah, sure… But, before that…"

Aomine’s eyes sparkled and a predatory aura emitted from the tanned boy. His next step was to grab Kagami by his wrist, pulling him to his lap and before any objection from the redhead came, Aomine sealed their lips, starting a hungry kiss. As soon as Kagami grabbed the blue hair of his nape, he let his tongue slide seductively between their lips.

 After a few minutes, they put some distance between their lips, their breaths out of sync. In a whisper, Kagami said, “Let me take a shower. After that, I’m all yours.”

 No more was said, and Aomine immediately let Kagami stand up.

He did the same and walked to the laundry room, but before he went any further, he shouted, “Keep your word, Bakagami. I will be waiting for you on the bed.”

In the other room, Kagami laughed loud, and smiling he answered, “I always keep my word, Ahomine!”


	6. VI. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: K+  
> Pairing: AoKaga  
> Genre: SAP, Yaoi, Romance  
> A/N: It is always like that. When I have to study or sleep (this time sleep) I have ideas and want to write… Well good for you guys!  
> Thanks to Azarya for revise it!

**VI. FEELINGS**

He had lost. He still couldn’t believe it, and even though that feeling of defeat had painfully taken his chest, the guy on the court had somehow made him feel better with his cheerful smile and his euphoria because his team won the match. He had done something, a feeling, a good feeling, grew inside of him.

Aomine Daiki could still remember this feeling, the feeling that only the redhead bastard could make him feel. And now every moment, every pathetic moment of his free-time, he was inviting the other basketball player to have a one-on-one. That day hadn’t been different, and now there they were in the park’s court playing.

Kagami’s smile and the confidence that he would win this time, even though all the other times they had played he hasn’t had a chance, the Seirin player still believed that he would win. In comparison to Kagami, the Touou player was smirking; his victorious smile and defiant eyes were focused only on Kagami and on the ball in Kagami’s hands.

Finally, a movement was made and the match had begun.

Kagami went forward and dribbled past Aomine. He was doing better every time they had that encounter; the tanned boy had to admit it. However, Kagami’s effort ended in the very next second when Aomine took the ball off his hands, rolling far away from them.

“Jeez… Not again…” Kagami whispered, more to himself than anyone, but Aomine heard.

“You’re getting better, just not better than me.”

Aomine’s voice and thoughts slipped into his mouth, and when he noticed the compliment that was given to the other teen, he turned around facing anything but the redhead.

“What did you say?” Kagami asked, unbelieving about what he had heard.

The answer didn’t come, Aomine refused to turn to face Kagami again. Before Kagami had even noticed, his legs moved and his hand reached Aomine’s shoulder, forcing him to turn at last to see his face. The effect was immediate. Aomine turned around not only his face, but all of his body and his eyes locked onto the other’s eyes. Soon, Aomine took Kagami’s hand off his shoulder, but he didn’t dismiss the contact.

Kagami could sense that something was different about Aomine. He had never seen Aomine without his arrogant and prepotent expression, but now he saw something much more interesting in those deep and sparkling blue eyes. Was he being dragged into some vortex just because he allowed himself to analyze his enemy? Friend? What was exactly Aomine Daiki to him? His heart was beating faster as if he had played a full match.

“Aomine…” he said in a low tone.

Somehow the other had seen something more in his words.

“Do it. Whatever you are trying to figure out, just do it.”

Just then, with that reply, Kagami noticed how close they were. He could feel Aomine’s heat and almost touch his mouth with his own. Their breaths were mixed, and Kagami was sure that he could feel Aomine’s heartbeat. What were they doing? What was he doing? What was he going to do? The answer turned to be obvious from the reply received in the next moment.

“What are you waiting for? Some love letters?”

Kagami just couldn’t understand the other guy sometimes. Just moments before, his arrogance had vanished, and now the asshole was back with his idiotic and stupid way of being. With a frown, Kagami grabbed Aomine’s chin with the one hand that wasn’t being held by the other, and he finally closed the distance between them.

A slight and brief kiss was planted on Aomine’s lips. He had also moved his free hand at this point and grabbed the red hair, pulling Kagami closer. The contact lasted about a few more seconds, and so soon they put some distance from each other.

Kagami was sure about what he wanted. Even though the redhead would abuse his luck, he tried to kiss Aomine once more. He did it successfully, however not more than a quick peck. Aomine put a bit of space between them, and still looking at Kagami’s eyes he let the same and so well-known smirk be drawn on his lips.

Kagami couldn’t figure out the blue haired teen’s attitude and a shiver of fear ran through his body.

“So that’s it. Let’s finish our match now.” Then, Aomine undid the contact of their hands.

However, Kagami held Aomine’s hand again immediately. His eyes were overflowing with despair. His voice didn’t want to come out; he was astonished. His attitude caught the tanned boy’s attention. He sighed and, looking at Kagami with the same confidence that he had when he was on the court, he said, “Calm the fuck down, Kagami.” Aomine’s voice echoed in Kagami’s ears. “I will not repeat myself, so pay attention.” Aomine entwined their fingers. “We can try doing it, but I do not promise a lovey-dovey thing. And don’t you dare act like a girl either. Otherwise, I won’t even look at your face ever again.

 Aomine’s harsh words helped Kagami realize that he was right. They were two fucking guys; he could do it.

“Got it, Ahomine. Now…” the redhead smirked. “Let’s finish our match because I feel like I’m gonna beat the hell out of you this time!”

Aomine laughed loud, replying, “Not even in your dreams!”


	7. VII. A bet is a bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: -kind of- Romance, masturbation.  
> Rated: M  
> Pairing: AoKaga  
> A/N: I don't know what is happening to me, I just know that I'm writing too much these two passing days!!! It's weird... Anyway, enjoy it!  
> Thanks to Azarya for revise it!

**VII. A BET IS A BET**

“Oi, Kagami! What are you doing in there?” Aomine shouted loud, starting to knock on the bathroom door. “You have been in there for an hour. Get out already!”

None answer came. The shower was turned on, and he could hear something coming inside there.

“Seriously. Are you doing what I think?” Aomine grinned.

It has been already two weeks since their bet. It seemed to be simple and quite easy, they just needed not to touch each other for three weeks. Aomine had told his boyfriend that he could do that, and he was doing great actually. However, Kagami hasn't seemed to share the same fortune.

“You know that I can help you; you just need to open the door.”

Again not even a reply, although a moan was heard inside. Aomine's smirk just grew wider.

“C'mon, Kagami open the door. I'll help you. You just have to give up on our bet.”

“NEVER!”

Kagami's voice had sounded husky and needy. Aomine shivered, and a soft moan escaped from his throat.

“Bakagami...”

Aomine growled, resting his back against the door; he closed his eyes, starting to imagine his needy, sexy boyfriend touching himself, playing with his fingers, inserting them one after another in and out of his body.

“Ah-! Fuck... Taiga, let me hear you moan...” he asked, grabbing his own hard flesh, starting to stroke it.

“Shut up, Ahomine-- Aah!” Kagami's voice was closer to the door. It meant that the redhead had gotten out of the shower and approached the door.

Aomine could now see the scene in his head even clearer. Kagami was spreading his legs, his arms resting on the door, his face turning slightly back, looking at Aomine with those lustful and demanding eyes...

“Aaah--! Taiga... You are so good...!”

Aomine was still imagining the drops of water running through Kagami's body, and his own hand was stroking his cock, while his voice, full of lust was asking in a lovely tone for Aomine to fuck him.

“Da-Daiki! Aah-hmm!”

“Shit!”

Aomine closed, even more, the grip in his member, stroking harder. He was almost reaching his apex. He just needed one more incentive...

“Hmm--! What... Aaah...” he panted “What are you thinking, Taiga?”

He could hear the moans increasing and a thud against the door was heard clearly. Aomine had thought that he wouldn't get any answer, but he was wrong.

“Hmm-- Daiki... Harder. Do it harder...!”

“Fuck! I’m trying it…! You're fucking tight!” The blue haired teen heard another moan coming from inside, and a shiver followed by a loud moan ran through his body, and he came and so did Kagami, moaning as loud as the other.

After a few seconds Aomine said:

“I need a bath...”

“I need another one...” Kagami said, and the door was opened, revealing a very naked Kagami. What didn't pass unseen from Aomine sight was that on Kagami's abdomen still had the drops of water mixed with the evidence of his own orgasm.

The redhead blushed when he realized the hungry gaze over him.

“So let's take a bath. Or do you prefer to be locked outside again?”

Aomine entered and immediately took Kagami's mouth with his, starting a deep and demanding kiss. After some minutes they separated panting.

“I'm not sure if I'm gonna win this time” Aomine admitted, pulling Kagami with him to the shower.

“I don’t think I’ll win either.” Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine's shoulders, caressing his nape; with a smile on his lips, he kissed Aomine's cheeks, chin and finally mouth.

“Let's say that this time we had a draw.”


	8. VIII. Shortfic: Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: K  
> Genre: Humor, Shonen-ai  
> Pairing: Light x Light  
> A/N: Because of this: Imagine your OTP preparing to go on vacation together. Person A is responsible and has everything ready well in advance, but Person B is throwing clothes into a suitcase at 3 o’clock AM the morning of their departure. Person A pretends not to be amused, but secretly finds it hilarious. (imagineyourotp)  
> It came out. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Thanks to Azarya who revised it!

**VIII. TRAVEL**

Tomorrow would be the so expected travel to see the NBA game that would happen in a few days in the US, and until that day came, Kagami and Aomine would spend their trip visiting some places in the foreign country.

Kagami was sleeping - or trying to - comfortably on their bed; every single detail has been already setup - at least from Kagami's part. However, Aomine wasn't an organized person - not as much as Kagami was. He was picking his clothes and everything else, putting them in a messy and disorganized way inside of his bag - and of course, he was a bit lost about what he should take and if what he was taking would be enough.

In the meantime, Kagami's sleep had been disturbed, and the redhead started to watch him from the bed. Even though there was just a lampshade illuminating the room, Kagami could see his lovely, idiotic boyfriend coming in and out of the bedroom, opening and closing the closet, and trying to put everything inside the bag. Kagami chuckled. It was obvious that he was desperate and was having no idea about what he should pick up.

 _He's adorable_.

“All right and then I need this one too... But, wait! What if it's too hot? Ah-! I need to take those shoes!” Aomine was muttering the words to himself, and not even with all the silence that the bedroom was taking in, Kagami couldn't understand what was said. The redhead watched him a bit more and with a playful smile on his lips, he turned to the opposite side and tried to sleep again.

Tomorrow he would think about what the dumbass had done. They would probably start to scold each other about how many things - and useless stuff - Aomine had taken, but they could handle it.


	9. IX: Shortfic: Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: K  
> Genre: Romance, SAP, AU, Shonen-ai  
> Pairing: Light x Light  
> A/N: I did it again! OMG! I'm writing too much these past days… Well I hope that you like it guys!  
> Thanks to Azarya who revised it!

**IX. KIDS**

Kagami was excited; soon he would have done his final Master’s degree presentation, and he would start his career as a university Professor.

He stood up in front of the small audience in the room and started his speech. The slideshow was passing behind him while he was explaining every detail about his thesis. He was doing great; the Professors and audience were truly focused on him, although some chuckles and murmurs started to fill the room in the middle of his presentation. The redhead was obliged to stop his speech and ask what was going on. The answer came quickly, asking him to turn around to see his slideshow’s content.

Kagami flushed and was speechless for a few minutes. He felt the ground vanish from his feet and he didn’t know if what he was feeling would be anger or just frustration. However, after some seconds had passed, he smiled and giggled a little for his audience. He apologized for that little technical problem.

The presentation continued, and Kagami didn’t even bother to shut his computer down. After all, what was on the screen was part of his wonderful life. Where it should have had a lot of information once, now had a bunch of photos and writings saying “you can do it,” “take care,” “we are waiting for you,” “good luck,” “I love you.” The photos showed two little boys with huge smiles on their faces; one of them with dark-blue hair, wild brown-red eyes and tanned skin, and the other had bright red hair, innocent blue eyes and pale skin. Together with them a tall, well-built tanned man with blue hair and fierce blue eyes, he had a somewhat teasing and at the same time cheerful smile drawn on his lips. The pictures and those people were nothing less than his kids with his lover in some hilarious and funny moments that they have shared so far.

Kagami’s presentation ended without any other unexpected things. Kagami was now waiting with a smile on his face and determined eyes for the result of his efforts. In spite of everything that had happened, he was sure that he had done great!


	10. X. Shortfic: Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: K  
> Genre: Shonen-ai, Romance, SAP  
> Pairing: KagaAo / AoKaga / Light x Light  
> A/N: Yeah I wanted to give to you guys a super cute fanfic. Hope you like it!  
> \- is it time to write some smut to that collection maybe? -  
> Thanks to Azarya who revised it!

**X. LOVE**

_Will you love me someday? Will you notice me?_

The match was over and Touou had won. It was quite difficult this time to score; Kagami had improved, and Aomine acknowledged it, he just didn’t say it out loud. He was jealous to see how great the redhead had become. Their matches at the park had helped Kagami to improve, he was sure about it. He was glad that who was helping this improvement was him, and only him.

_Will you see me the same way I see you?_

Everybody had already got changed; nobody was on the court anymore, except Aomine, who had preferred to do things slowly and without anyone bothering him. Momoi didn’t stay either, the tanned teen had told her to go ahead, follow the team and celebrate with them. He didn’t want to go. It wasn’t something unrealistic, Aomine has never spent more than enough time with his teammates.

And there he was, taking his belongings and starting to walk away from the sports gym. His thoughts were focused on one person, and just that person had made his heart speed its beats up, and even had made his eyes sparkle in joy and excitement, his sarcastic smirk had been redrawn to a silly and innocent smile and his mind had started to be filled with not just basketball and Mei-chan’s pictures.

Something inside him had changed. He knew it. And he was afraid of that feeling.

However, destiny was by his side. Not luck, but destiny.

Outside of the building, a tall redhead teen was awaiting him with a teasing smirk and eyes full of admiration.

Aomine’s heart skipped a beat, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

He was not expecting Kagami there. The redhead was always with his teammates when a match had ended. But somehow he was there right now, and it was obvious that he had been waiting for Aomine.

Nevertheless, Aomine didn’t want his thoughts to be found out, and then he put that same annoying expression that Kagami knew so well back to his face. And his teasing and husky voice came out of his mouth.

“Yo, Taiga. Want to greet me from my undoubted and easy victory?”

“Pfff… What are you talking about? It was not easy and you couldn’t predict how it would end. We could have won today; it was just bad luck.”

“Yeah sure, keep dreaming…”

Their chat ended there. However, Kagami started to walk with Aomine, side by side. Both were looking straight forward. The tension was tangible, but neither of them seemed to want to cut the silence.

 _Why is he here? And what was all that talk for? What does he want?_ ”

Aomine’s thoughts were running fast in his mind, and his impatience was killing him inside. He just couldn’t handle that strange and unusual behavior from Kagami.

So he spoke.

“What do you want?”

It was a simple and direct question.

“Nothing special.”

The answer wasn’t expected to be so evasive, and it didn’t answer his question at all.

“Idiot…” Aomine murmured to himself.

“Who’s the idiot here?!” Kagami burst out in a ferocious tone and looked at Aomine, who glanced back. It was enough to make Aomine’s heart beat faster. Maybe Kagami hadn’t noticed yet, but the redhead had his cheeks slightly reddish and his eyes were filled with not exactly anger or annoyance, but something close to embarrassment and stubbornness.

“You are the idiot…” Aomine’s voice sounded as if he didn’t care, and his eyes were once more focused on his path. A mutter was heard, but the tanned teen ignored it. The silence was set up again.

They were almost reaching the train station. Aomine had sure that they would take different train lines. Although, when they were in the queue to take their tickets Kagami spoke.

“Aomine…” he started, unsure. “Would you like to come to my place?”

That was the most unrealistic and curious thing that the Touou player has heard all day long. He was astonished, what had he heard? Did he really understand things right?

Aomine could feel the so called _butterflies_ in his stomach right now. But he was not that stupid, and he was not going to ruin the tiny and so easily breakable line that is connecting them.

“What are you talking about? Why should I go to your place?” Aomine tried to sound as if he didn’t care at all once again.

“Jeez… Forget it. It was a stupid question and even the worst idea that I have ever thought about. Just forget it.”

Again, neither of them talked.

They bought the tickets and went to the platform to get on their trains. For some reason Kagami was still walking with Aomine, side by side. It was intriguing and Aomine didn’t know what to do, it has never happened before. Even though they meet to play basketball, Kagami had never walked with him to the station; he always was the last one of them to go home. He was always spending a bit more of his time on the park’s court.

“Why are you still following me?” Aomine’s question had slipped out of his mouth before he had noticed. Kagami just giggled, smiling like a fool.

“No reason.”

That was the answer. And the silence settled between them.

While they were waiting for the train, Aomine tried to glance at Kagami without being noticed. He wanted to understand more about the other teen. Aomine wanted to be seen as an equal, he didn’t want to be just the one that Kagami wanted to beat, to reach and suppress. He wanted more.

Kagami’s smile appeared on his lips and the next moment the reddish eyes gave a quick look at Aomine, who immediately put his hands in the pockets of his pants and directed his gaze at some spot on the rail. Kagami’s chuckle was heard and the Touou player looked angrily at Kagami. He was trying really hard not to get embarrassed by the situation, so it would be easier if he just started to pretend that he was angry and annoyed or as if he didn’t care about Kagami at all.

They stayed side by side until Aomine’s train line arrived.

Aomine walked to the door and stepped into the train. He didn’t even bother saying good-bye to Kagami.

Though, Kagami shouted at him, “Hey, Daiki!”

His name was the one thing that he had never thought that he would hear from the other. Aomine’s heartbeats were fast. He looked back, seeing a sincere and lovely smile on Kagami’s lips; his eyes were locked on Aomine’s.

“Let’s go out on a date next time, right?”

The doors closed and the train started to move.

A stunned Aomine was staring at the blurs outside now. His eyes were widened, a glow of emotions took his entire body and he didn’t notice how fast and uneasy his heartbeat and breath were. He was still feeling the shiver and chill that ran through his body moments ago.

Those eyes weren’t joking. That smile wasn’t being sarcastic. Kagami had really asked something embarrassing like that in public, for everybody hear.

“That bastard…”

Aomine clinched his fist, and with a small and genuine smile, he sat on the nearest seat.

_Next time you will have your answer, Bakagami!_


	11. XI. Shortfic: On the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: MA  
> Genre: Smut, smut, PWP – porn without plot -, Romance, Yaoi  
> Pairing: AoKaga  
> A/N: Finally AKSSC is having another MA shortfic!  
> And this is a special thing that I ended up writing for aominesochinchin on tumblr.  
> Her headcanon was that one: “I was sorta thinking that he (Kagami) is the type of person who is extremely verbal during sex, and he like mumbles a lot. You know maybe he might even might get a little vulgar and after he’ll get shy about it.”  
> Hope everybody likes!  
> Thanks to Azarya who revised it!

**XI. ON THE BED**

Kagami was laid down on the bed; his legs were being held separated on the other man’s broad shoulders. Kagami’s mouth was parted, moaning some lusty and sometimes incoherent words boldly. His face was colored in a pinkish tone, and his eyes were locked onto the dark, shrewd blue eyes in front of him. Those eyes seemed to be grinning and trying to predict and read every emotion or thought that Kagami could have. Kagami’s hip was shocking against the other, and one of his hands was pulling the short blue hair while the other was gripping the bed sheet under them.

“Ahm! Deep… So deep!” He shouted and closed his eyes when a powerful trust hit that sweet spot inside him. “A-Ao… Hmm— There! Again!”

Kagami hugged the other man almost desperately, swinging his own hip once more against the other, trying to get himself the wonderful sensation again.

“Easy, easy, Taiga…” the man spoke, biting Kagami’s ear lobe.

“Ahh! Stop being an asshole… Aah--Fuck…!” Kagami arched his body due to the pleasure, but he resumed his statement. “Fuck me hard, _now_!”

That wasn’t a kind request, but a demanding one. And the blue haired man got it, so he took a strong grip on Kagami’s thighs and started to pound into him mercilessly.

“Aah! Yes— Hmm! Damn good!” Kagami bit the tanned skin in front of him, making a visible red mark between the neck and shoulder. “Too good—Aaah— Shit!”

With just a few more trusts both of them were coming, reaching an intense apex. The blue haired man fell over the redhead, but even breathless he spoke, “You’re so lewd and noisy sometimes, Taiga… It gets me hornier, did you know that?”

Kagami couldn’t see, but he knew that the bastard was smirking. With those spoken words, he was even more embarrassed because of his earlier behavior. But he needed to give a reply; he wouldn’t let the other have the last word.

“Don’t talk to me. I don’t need to know these things, Ahomine!”

The said man smiled and chuckled, cuddling the redhead. Before he fell asleep, he replied in a loving and sweet tone, “Bakagami…”


	12. XII. Shortfic: Happy Birthday, Kagami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T  
> Genre: Yaoi, Romance, implied sex  
> Pairing: Kagami x Aomine  
> A/N: My birthday present to Kagami! [done at 2AM! x_x]  
> Thanks to Azarya for revising it!

**XII. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAGAMI**

“Take it.”

That was the only thing that Aomine had said while waiting for Kagami to take the well wrapped blue package of his hands. The redhead stared for a few more seconds, taking in Aomine's curious and anxious eyes.

Kagami opened it, and a smile appeared on Kagami's lips, but it wasn't a simple smile, it seemed to be screaming mischievousness.

“Thank you, Daiki.” His voice dropped an octave.

“Don't thank me, the idea wasn't exactly mine to give you something, especially truffles and wine, and it's your birthday so just accept the damn present and shut up.” Aomine's cheeks reddened, and his gaze was directed to anywhere besides Kagami's reddish and hypnotizing eyes.

Kagami giggled, but a smirk was still drawn on the provocative lips.

“Got it.” Saying this he approached the other, hugging him, letting his head rest on Aomine's shoulder, his breath hit the tanned skin in front of him. Kagami licked his own lips and spoke in a low husky voice, “Let's go to the bedroom, 'cause I'm going to drink my wine mixed with your skin and eat my truffles from your mouth. I'm going to take my birthday present completely and properly.”


	13. XIII. Drabble: Kagami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: K  
> Genre: Romance, Shonen-Ai, SAP  
> Pairing: Light x Light  
> A/N: I thought it would be nice give to you guys a little thing showing what they think/feel about each other.  
> Thank you Azarya for revising it! *--* You are awesome, thanks for put up with me and my constantly mistakes xD

**XIII. KAGAMI**

_I'm not the type of guy who falls in love and is all clingy or desperately in need to be with the other._ However, there is that stubborn, idiotic and emotional guy that fucked up my life from the very first moment that I saw him.

He had defeated me, and I’ve developed a kind of admiration for him. Before I’ve noticed, other feelings were growing more and more intense, filling my chest every time that I saw him.

 _I want to be with him_. The nights that we share are starting to be different; I feel like that there's something more, much more than the usual physical attraction, it’s _more than just a good fuck._

_I just wonder if Kagami felt the same way._


	14. XIV. Drabble: Aomine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: K  
> Genre: Romance, Shonen-Ai, SAP  
> Pairing: Light x Light  
> A/N: The same note as the previous one ;D  
> Thank you Azarya for revising it!

**XIV. AOMINE**

If I said _I love you_ , would you say it back? If I said _I need you_ , would you be with me forever? What would happen if _I whisper your name_ countless times, while we are having the most passional night? What should I do with all the intense and overflowing emotions that are consuming me? I'm madly in love with the most idiotic, arrogant and stubborn guy that I've ever met.

_Hey Aomine, what would you do if I wanted to be with you, loving you every second of our lives?_


	15. XV. Their own way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: AoKaga  
> Genre: Lime, Romance (?), Drama (?), Yaoi  
> Rated: T  
> A/N: This shortfic is for my dear lovely little Taiga~  
> (sorry not revised yet)

**XV. THEIR OWN WAY**

They argued. They always argued, and when they didn’t have it, they preferred to be fucking each other. Besides, if their fights went too far they rather settle things on the bed, fucking each other in the best rough and insanely way that they could.

They didn't share all the same feelings. They didn’t have too many likable feeling towards each other. However, they admired each other’s determination and love for basketball. They could handle each other's stupid speeches and annoying attitudes. Maybe indeed they could like each other a bit, in their strange and odd way.

Today wasn’t any different from the day before or of the last week. They had argued. They had almost punched each other’s faces. They had gotten angry. They were furious. They were blind, and their bodies were filled with rage and pleasure. Kagami was being pinned on the wall his face was being roughly pressed against the hard surface by a hand which was in a strong grip in the red hair. Kagami was moaning, scolding and cursing Aomine while the younger was pounding in and out of him mercilessly, his mouth was too occupied biting Kagami’s shoulders, back, and nape for him to worry about replying the other. However, for every scurrility that was said by Kagami a strong and painful bite was provided by Aomine.

They argued. They fought. They fucked. They admired each other. They acknowledged each other's skills. They tried not to kill each other. They knew too much about each other's tastes. They agreed that their fucks were good. They agreed that their basketball matches were getting every day better. They liked to spend some time together. They had noticed that they had too much and common, as well as too many other things that they didn't have in common at all. But they had noticed that they thought almost the same. However, they hadn’t noticed yet that the fact was that they loved each other in the deepest, awkward and insane way. They loved each other in their own way.


	16. XVI. Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Light x Light  
> Gender: Romance, Humor, Yaoi  
> Rating: K  
> A/N: For the lovely Anon that put a prompt in my ask ^-^  
> “What about Aomine wanting to make Kagami a dinner to celebrate a special day, like their anniversary or something, and he tries to do it by himself with a recipe book. But he’s a disaster and can’t do it right. Kagami sees him trying to cook and finds it the cuttest thing, so he invite him to cook together :3”  
> Thank you Taiga for revising~

**XVI. KITCHEN**

Aomine and kitchens just weren't a good idea. It was proved by Kagami when the redhead arrived home, founding Aomine and his precious kitchen all dirty. The tanned man had dough on his hands, face and even in his hair, which was also covered with some flour. The kitchen was even more disastrous than Aomine, the floor, the ceiling, the walls, the sink, the stove, and everywhere that Kagami put his eyes on he could see something dirty. Kagami could’ve gotten pissed off because of the mess in his kitchen, but he didn’t. He couldn't get mad at that guy in front of him, who was trying to explain what was going on with exaggerated gestures and a loud voice, his efforts were terrible.

_So cute..._

Kagami approached him smiling, he then kissed Aomine's cheek, licking the corner of his lips and sealing their lips.

"Let's take care of that mess, alright?"

"You weren’t supposed to get back home this soon..."

"Oh stop complaining! I'll help you!"

"I don't want any help!"

"But I will since this was the day that you proposed me."

Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck, their foreheads touching each other. Aomine's hands rested on Kagami's waist, caressing the place with his thumbs.

"I love you..." Kagami said. A silly smile grew even more on his face when he noticed the other's embarrassment, his cheeks getting a pinkish tone.

"Shut up, let's clean it and then order something of your choice."

"That sounds pretty good to me."


	17. XVII. Shortfic. Ahomine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: AoKaga  
> Genre: Yaoi, Romance  
> Rating: K+  
> A/N: Thanks to my Tai-Koneko, because without her cute and lovely ideas this fic wouldn't have been written.  
> [not revised yet]

**XVII. AHOMINE**

For three months and twenty days, Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga were dating. However, the tanned boy was still the same asshole.

“Big boobs are really a big turn on.”

They were almost reaching Kagami’s house, when Aomine’s big mouth, sharp tongue, and stupidity resolved to show up. The phrase came out without being thought, and now Aomine had gotten a bit worried because of Kagami’s reaction.

“O-oi, Bakagami! Stop it!” Aomine approached the other, who was hiding his face in his palms, the redhead was crouched. “Hey I’m serious here, don’t do that! I’m--” Aomine lowered himself trying to see Kagami’s face.

“Get lost!” Kagami snarled, his voice rising a bit too much. He didn’t sound as the determined and stubborn guy that Aomine knew; he seemed to be so undefended and sad!

Aomine didn’t like what he was seeing, and impulsively he grabbed Kagami's shoulders, pulling him and embracing him. Kagami fell on his knees, and his hands weren’t covering anymore his face, they were now holding Aomine’s shirt as a support to not fall completely over the other body.

“I didn’t mean it…” Aomine’s voice was close to Kagami’s ear, and the redhead sank his face on the crook of the tanned boy’s shoulder. “It isn’t like it… You turn me on more than boobs, Bakagami.” A small smile was drawn on Kagami’s lips, and he wrapped his arms around Aomine’s waist, hugging him tightly.

“Stop saying embarrassing things, Ahomine...”

Aomine’s cheeks got reddened.

“Uhn... But it’s the truth.”

Aomine rested his chin on Kagami’s shoulder. It was good being like this. He felt relieved that Kagami understands him. However, he also liked the idea of a jealous and insecure Kagami. Despite that, he wanted to see Kagami happy. And if he could make Kagami happy by embracing him, he would hug and hold Kagami in any and every time of his life.


	18. XVIII. Ficlet. Split second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: AoKaga / KagaAo / Light x Light  
> Genre: Romance, Lime (?), Yaoi  
> Rated: T  
> A/N: Because of this prompt:  
> imagineyourotp: Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.  
> (not exactly what it is said there, but it helped to write this)  
> Thanks to my big sister, Taiga, for revising!

**XVIII. Split second**

The heavy atmosphere and the smell of sex in the dimmed bedroom were just a small sample of what had happened in that place a few minutes ago. The sounds of panting and whispered words were filling the room now and then. Two bodies were lying in bed, side by side, completely naked in the sheets of the messy single bed. They were not in a good position; they could even fall to the ground if one of them moved abruptly. However, the blue haired man was too curled with the redhead. Their legs were intertwined, arms around each other’s waist or thighs, foreheads slightly touching and mouths placing kisses and light bites on their cheeks, chin, and lips. Their breaths were as out of sync as their heartbeats, and their skins were sweaty and hot.

What they had done was still clingy on their bodies and all over the bedroom. If they looked around, they would see right on the floor in the closed door their shirts, following a trail of clothes in front of the desk, which was a complete mess and sticky due to some opening bottle of lube lying there. Then there was the bed, a completely messy bed, where the pillows were not even there anymore. Although, neither of them seemed to be worried about anything besides each other scent, breath, kisses, heartbeats, and warmth. They were just fine the way they were lying there, savoring the amazing after-orgasm and also enjoying that delightful, loving moment.


	19. XIX. Shortfic: Incorrigible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Light x Light  
> Rating: K+  
> Gender: Romance, Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Angst, Yaoi  
> A/N: Just a little thing. Maybe a bit heartbreaking? But not really!  
> (not revised)

**XIX. Incorrigible**

We had a problem. We always had that particular problem. Since the first day that I knew Aomine to be more exact. He is egocentric, explosive, selfish, cocky... He loves himself too much to be able to love someone else.

However, I have to admit that I, myself, have some of these same qualities. Or may I say faults? But Aomine expresses himself in a way that he shows every single one of them to whoever is in front of him. He doesn’t fear to show who he is.

I have started our relationship even knowing all of this.

Today, actually right now, after we fought because of his ego and jealousy, I stopped a bit to think about why I am dating him. It would be so easier to jilt him, keep my life on and then we could become just good basketball pals as it was supposed to be.

Yes, it would definitely be easier. However, putting in practice this idea isn’t simple, mainly because I can’t, and I don’t want to ditch him. I want to be with him. The answer is obvious: I love him the way he is, with all the faults and qualities.

Damn love...

There is no turning back. And I am lost in those fierce bluish eyes as much as in this intoxicating and passionate love that I feel for him.

It is in these times that I notice how idiot I can sometimes be. Despite all those actions that hurt me, I can’t let him go.

I am incorrigible for not speak out loud that this must end.

He was incorrigible for not change his way of being.

I am also sure that our love would never be fixed. We will always act in the same way, and we will love each other in the same intense and passional way no matter what comes.


	20. XX. Shorfic: Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: K+  
> Genre: Yaoi, Romance  
> Pairing: AoKaga  
> A/N: This is my little Christmas present for all of you guys!  
> (not revised)

**XX. Kiss**

A kiss was what he needed. And a kiss he got.

Kagami Taiga, the Ace from Seirin's basketball team, was staring in astonishment at the tanned blue-haired boy in front of him. What had happened just a few seconds ago? The information was still unclear, and his head was too dizzy to think properly. But wait down a bit. Aomine Daiki, the guy from the so called Generation of Miracles, had stopped by his school from nowhere and dragged him to some uncrowded corner and there… There he was being pressed against the wall. Aomine had muttered some unintelligible thing before kissing him on the lips. It was quick, a little peck on the lips. Nothing more; he had not even closed his eyes!

However, Aomine Daiki was looking deep into his eyes. The fierceness that the Touou’s Ace had in their previous games was there. The intense feeling of being triggered to do something to entertain and to show how good Kagami could be was printed on Aomine’s face. What was the guy expecting? Wait! _“Why am I still feeling as if there are those thin and soft lips against mine?”_

“Are you going to panic now? Or punch me?” Aomine’s voice was heard, and gradually it started to have a challenging and low tone, almost purring into Kagami’s ear. “Why are you so scared, Taiga?”

Kagami’s eyes widened. What was the bastard thinking? What was he doing? What did he want? And Kagami’s courage and ego came back like a torrent, immediately pushing Aomine away from him. The redhead glared angrily at him.

“I don’t care what the hell you’re thinking. Just leave me alone, you bastard!” Kagami shouted, starting to walk away.

Aomine stayed in place, just staring with a big smirk on his lips. “I wanted a kiss. And a kiss I got. But now that I had a little taste of what you can give me, I want more. Much more, Kagami.”


	21. XXI. Shortfic: Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: AoKaga Short Stories Collection  
> Rated: K  
> Genre: Romance, Yaoi  
> Pairing: AoKaga / KagaAo / Light x Light  
> A/N: Just a little thing that popped up my mind...  
> (not revised)

**XXI. Attraction**

The attraction was what defined why they were still together. Maybe this word was the chain that was tightly, but also gently, holding their wrists together most subtly and implicitly of saying 'I like you.' Their relationship was based on touch, on invading each other's personal space, on getting attention in any possible way.

Their relationship was summed in Aomine's possessively behavior, Kagami's jealousy and their strong competitiveness between them. Neither of them would ever admit their faults; they wouldn't be so open with each other. They would tease and see the other begging for something.

What they had was almost a contract - from their point of view. After all, they had never talked about dating. However, for an outsider, those two stubborn basketball players loved completely and undeniably each other.

 


	22. XXII. Shortfic: Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paring: Light x Light  
> Rated: K  
> A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN!!!!!! I wish all the best for all of you. Thank you for every single moment on this year!

**XXII. Fireworks**

Watching the fireworks illuminating the dark sky was always such a beautiful view! No matter when or where it happens, watching the fireworks was always pleasant. And especially this year, watching the beautiful explosions of colored lights contrasting with the dark-blue veil on their heads was magnificent, because _he_ was by his side. The grumpy, self-centered and the most stupid, selfish and stubborn person that he had ever met was by his side, carefully holding his hand in a position that nobody could see it. They haven’t told anybody about their relationship, nobody knew that they were on a date. For now, it would be better this way.

Kagami’s eyes diverged for a second from the fireworks to the tanned boy, who had his fingers intertwined with Kagami’s. For a moment, Kagami had forgotten about the bright lights in the sky. The redhead was watching the other’s features, and his smile widened. Although they had their differences and were two strong-willed players on – and outside as well- the court, they had many similarities as well.

“Happy new year,” Aomine’s voice was so low that the redhead understood what had been said because he was focused on Aomine’s face. It was as if the other wanted that his words reached only Kagami’s ears, and… Kagami’s cheeks started to reddened a bit, noticing that fact, he bumped their shoulders together, holding more tightly Aomine’s hand.

“Hmm, right… Happy new year.”

Watching the fireworks was more enjoyable with the right companionship. And this New Year would come with much more pleasant and exciting moments.


	23. XXIII. Shortfic: Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KagaAo  
> Rating: M  
> A/N: Thank you my sweet lovely sister for revise it!

**XXIII. Shortfic: Need**

Hot breath, panting moans and husky and aroused voices were heard in the dark bedroom. There was no door opened or window, and the strong mixed smell of cologne and sex were impregnated in the heavy air. Anything could be seen in the darkness of that place. But the two men lying on the bed didn't need to see anything. They had their touches to explore each other bodies, to feel every inch of skin underneath their hands. They could bite anywhere they felt like or lick it as they pleased, tracing a path throughout the other's body and touching every sensitive spot.

"Haa! Kagami, you're the best!" The husky and low voice came with a bite on Kagami's shoulder while strong, long legs wrapped around the other's waist. "Move! Faster!"

There wasn't any need for more words to be said, and taking those harsh words as a request, Kagami moved his hips entering the other's body once more with one single and precise swing. There was no need to wait, no need to get in sync, both of them were already in a state where they knew what was needed to be done and what and how the other wanted it. Their movements were in perfect harmony, full of lust and intensity.

It didn't take more than some swings to Kagami find the other's sweet spot deep inside him. A higher moan was voiced followed by Kagami's name being pronounced almost like a purr in his ear. Kagami lowered one of his hands to the throbbing and neglected flesh between their bodies, starting to stroke it.

"Uhn… Fuck! Aomine…" Kagami mouthed, grabbing with his other hand some locks of blue hair pulling it while his lips closed on Aomine's earlobe, biting slightly there.

The closer they were getting from their apex more their speed was increased in their movements. It was inevitable when Aomine's hands grabbed Kagami's red hair, arching his back in pleasure, making a few swings with his own hips against the redhead's, taking some control of the fiercely thrusts to finally reach his orgasm.

Kagami held the other's waist in place with his hands and not waiting any other second, he pushed himself once more all the way inside the hot body underneath him, moving as fast as he could until he had come, gasping Aomine's name faintly in the end.

Breathing harshly and bodies exhausted, they stayed put for a while and only when Aomine made a move showing that he wanted to get out of there was when Kagami left his place, rolling to the side. The blue haired man lazily stood up and headed to the bathroom, and the sound of water running from the shower filled the silent rooms. Kagami stared at the bathroom door for a little while and smiling he followed the same way Aomine had done, closing the door behind him.


	24. XXIV. Shortfic: Valentine’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: K+  
> Gender: Yaoi, Romance, SAP  
> Pairing: Light x Light / AoKaga / KagaAo  
> A/N: This shortfic is my Valentine present for you guys! All of you who read my fanfics! Thank you!  
> And this is also a special gift for my lovers: Sister Taiga, AzaryaTsuki, Ritchan, Kanna-chan and my beloved Aho!  
> Happy Valentine’s Day!

**XXIV. Shortfic: Valentine’s Day**

Chocolate, roses and love letters. The three most desirable things that anyone would want for Valentine’s Day. The showcases were all decorated with hearts everywhere; the colors were always the same white and red or pink, cute boxes to pack the presents, all kind of bows to decorate and infinities letters with sweet and caring words in it.

Kagami’s eyes were looking at the showcases while he was walking home. It was not as if he wanted something from his boyfriend; he knew Aomine would not even remember the date. _‘At least he is coming for dinner_.’ Kagami thought, and a small smile was drawn on his lips, followed by a chuckle when he pictured Aomine giving him a chocolate box with a red bow. The idea could be nice, but it doesn’t suit Aomine at all. _‘Time to hurry up, I have a dinner to cook.’_

**xxx**

The table was all organized, decorated with the plates one in front of the other, two glasses of wine and in the center the food was already there on a tray, covered with a white towel. Aomine was almost there; he had sent a message to Kagami a few minutes ago, and the redhead didn't waste time to prepare everything, including his own appearance. Kagami’s clothes were picked carefully that day: black semi-social pants, a red long sleeved buttoned shirt with the two firsts bottoms opened, exposing his chest. Kagami’s hair was a bit more rebellious, and Kagami had chosen to wear the cologne which Aomine had given to him on his last birthday.

The doorbell rang and immediately Kagami ran to the door. Breathing deeply and putting a seductive smile on his lips Kagami opened the door. Waiting outside was Aomine, leaning on the doorway. He was dressing a pair of loosed dark-green jeans, black jacket and underneath it, Kagami could see a white buttoned shirt.

“Finally you came.” Kagami's voice sounded more teasingly than he wanted; nevertheless, his smile only grew wider when he had noticed the sexiness and good-looking aura of his boyfriend.

“Shut up.” Aomine passed through his lover, taking off his shoes.

It only took two seconds for Aomine to turn around and grab Kagami by his waist, pulling him against his chest. Kagami let a bit of his weight to be held by those strong arms, leaning his back against the other's body, feeling the hot breath on his ear and soft lips brushing around the area. Slowly, those lips slid down and placed a kiss on the junction of Kagami's neck Aomine whispered in his low husky voice:

“Happy Valentine’s Day. I’m all yours, do whatever you want.”

Kagami's eyes went wide for a second, but quickly they were replaced by a glimpse of lust. One of his hands intertwine their fingers, and the other reached Aomine’s face tracing his strong features until his fingers had found the blue hair, which was slightly stroked.

“And I’m all yours,” Kagami said, searching for Aomine’s mouth and when they joined their lips a tender and calm kiss was sheared.


	25. XXV. Shortfic: Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: K+  
> Gender: Yaoi, Romance, Drama (? angst? idk)  
> Pairing: AoKaga  
> A/N: Don’t even ask why this came up… (life sucks sometimes)

**XXV. Shortfic: Tears**

The scene in front of him made his head spin and went blank for a couple of seconds. His brain couldn't think properly; he couldn't believe that he was being cheated on. He was really trying to stay cool and think about a good excuse to what was happening. But it was useless. The damage was done, and the culprit was Aomine Daiki. Nevertheless, he let his feet lead the way right straight to the tanned boy. His furious red eyes were fixed on Aomine, and with only a glance he could slice anything. It didn't take long until he was grabbing Aomine's arm and pulling him against the wall, away from the small blond boy who was kissing his boyfriend just seconds ago.

“Get lost.” The words were said in a rough, dangerous tone. He didn't say anything more his fierce, wild eyes had made everything clear enough to the other boy, who vanished very quickly.

Kagami turned to Aomine. The Touou's ace was staring at Kagami with worried eyes, he was about to say something, but a strong punch hit his face.

“What the hell was that?!” Kagami's eyes stared furiously at Aomine's deep blue eyes. However, he couldn't focus too well on the figure right in front of him because the contained tears were now blurring his vision.

Kagami stepped forward until his face was buried on Aomine's shoulder. Immediately the redhead had strong arms around his waist hugging him, holding him as close as possible and Aomine's face leaned against Kagami's shoulder.

“He confessed to me.” He said shortly.

Kagami clenched his hand and hit him on the arm. His tears were wetting Aomine's white shirt, while his fists were holding the cloth tightly. Kagami sobbed and was ready to punch that bastard again. But Aomine was faster and spoke.

“He just overdid things. I've said to him that I was not interested than he forced himself on me.” Aomine's words were gentle he was indeed trying to undo the misunderstanding.

Kagami held another sobbing and hid his face even more on Aomine's shoulder. The blue haired boy traveled one of his hands through Kagami's back trying to calm him down.

“You showed up just in time to see that stupid thing. I would have pushed him away if you hadn't scared the shit out of him before.” Aomine held a chuckle when remembering the scene. “Now, hey! Look at me.” Aomine demanded, and so Kagami did. His eyes were a bit red due to the tears which were still falling. Aomine's fingers caressed his lover's cheeks and placed a tender kiss on the other's lips.

“ I love you, Bakagami! I'll never let you go.”


	26. XXVI. Shortfic: Idiots in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** AoKaga Short Stories Collection  
>  **Rated:** K+  
>  **Genre:** Yaoi, Romance (?), Humor  
>  **A/N:** For my lovely Ritchan. She deserves all the most adorkable AoKaga fics!

**XXVI. Shortfic: Idiots in love**  
  
What the hell was he doing? He really shouldn't had rung that bell. He shouldn't even be in front of HIS door. What really was happening to his brain? Surely it was damaged. He couldn't do it. Kagami knew what was going on in his head, he wasn't stupid and all the feelings running through his entire body when he had the expectation of seeing 'him' and the sensitiveness of his skin when their bodies coincidentally collided during a match were symptoms that the redhead had already experienced before. A long time ago. He'd never thought that all the euphoria in his body, his heartbeats faster than usual and all the butterflies in his stomach would appear again. And frankly, he'd never thought that those feelings would be towards that bloody idiot Ace. Still, there he was, standing proud and scared, waiting the door being answered.  
  
It had passed good five minutes when Kagami gave up and turned on his heels to go back home, so he could forget about all of his stupid idea and bury it deep inside of his head to never remember again. The plan could work well; he just had to try. He would try if when he turned around, he hadn't bumped against the one who he wanted so much to forget.  
  
“Ouch! That hurts, idiot!” scolded Aomine. “What're you doing here?”  
  
Kagami was a bit dizzied; he wasn't prepared to see Aomine in that instant. He saw the other boy passing through his side, a slight blow of air hit Kagami's senses, and Aomine's strong and so familiar scent could be smelled in the air. He heard Aomine looking for his keys, swearing something, and then opening the door. The redhead sighed, his courage had almost abandoned him the moment that he'd thought about going home and forget about everything. But now he had to face Aomine.  
  
What had been the question that he had asked a few moments ago? He hadn't paid attention.  
  
“Aren't you here to see me? So hurry up and get inside!”  
  
Kagami shook his head slightly; an insult was right on the tip of his tongue. Despite wanting to start an argument, Kagami swallowed his pride and followed Aomine inside. The door was closed by Aomine, who started to walk probably to the kitchen, but before he had even left the entrance hall, Kagami held his arm, pulling him a bit closer.  
  
“I have something to say.” Kagami had a urge to finish it quickly, if he was going to be rejected then it should be done as quick as possible. Aomine turned his body fully, so now he was looking directly at Kagami with curiosity, the blue eyes fixed on the red ones. “I don't know how or when, it just happened. It shouldn't have happened. I'm sure that what I'm feeling is more than it should be, specially towards you. Also, it's not as if we are the best friends of all the times or anything more than good--”  
  
“Stop with all the stupid explanation and just say it already.” Aomine interrupted not softly, but harsh and rude as always. Kagami's cheeks started to turn into a pinkish color, Aomine's eyes caught that sight immediately, rising a hand to touch Kagami's one, which was still on his arm, he squeezed it, holding in place. And gently, his voice sounded. “Just say it, Bakagami.”  
  
Kagami's face was colored bright red. His lips firmly pressed together, forming a tiny line. And even though he was extremely embarrassed, his fiery-red eyes were focused on Aomine's face. Kagami had to breathe deep when he decided to speak again. This time he averted their eyes, looking at something more interesting on the floor.  
  
“I like you.” Kagami's voice was low as if he didn't want to be heard. However, to his luck, Aomine had understood very well all the three words, and before the redhead could process what was happening he felt a delicate and soft touch on his forehead, caressing his face and hair, and another gentle touch on his cheek. He looked up just to find Aomine too close to him with his lips pressed against his flushed skin. Kagami's hands grabbed Aomine's shoulders to support in the next instant.  
  
“Good. That was easy, wasn't it?” the Touou Ace whispered, giving another kiss on the other cheek. “Now you can go to that kitchen and make me dinner; I'm hungry.”  
  
On the very next second, Aomine was on his back on the floor with a very embarrassed and angry Kagami grabbing Aomine's tie. Their faces were inches from each other.  
  
“I'm not your housewife, Ahomine!”  
  
“Of course you are! Aren't we dating now?”


	27. XXVII. Shortfic: AoKaga cubs short story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Shonen-ai, yaoi  
> Rated: K  
> Pairing: panther!Aomine x tiger!Kagami  
> A/N: Because of a picture on tumblr (http://kagamichin.tumblr.com/post/84158834496/flatout373) I wrote this little thing.

**XXVII. AoKaga cubs short story**  
  
Once upon a time, there was a little tiger cub in a box. He had big bright red eyes, scarlet red hair, and funny eyebrows. No one wanted to take the poor little tiger home. However, one day a small light-blue haired man was passing by and saw those little tiger ears popping up in the box, the tail bouncing from left to right and reddish eyes looking at him. Carefully he took the cub in his hands, and even though the little tiger was struggling a bit to get out of his lap, the man started to pat him on his head and ears, calming him down.  
  
At the man's home, the little cub was put on the ground. Immediately his eyes scanned all the room, and soon he found a hiding spot he ran to that place. Now in the safety, under the couch the tiger watched the man putting on the floor two bowls before he went up the stairs.  
  
Curious as a cub is, the tiger carefully left his hiding. He was half way to his destination when a fast and black spot was seen from the corner of his eye. Immediately he turned around to see what it was. Surprisingly there was nothing behind or beside him. He stepped forward without seeing what was in front of him. The only thing his mind registered in the next few seconds was a growl followed by a sharp pain in his jaw.  
  
A bit dazed and trying to ignore the aching spot on his cheek; he looked at what he could have bumped with. He held his breath for a second when he saw a black panther cub right in front of him, massaging his own jaw with one of his paws. It was then the wild dark blue eyes fixed on the bright red ones. They seemed to want to kill him. However, those same eyes quickly started to sparkle in a totally different way. The black panther cub approached the terrified tiger. Before the little tiger could have a chance to do anything, the panther rubbed their noses together, a clear act of affection.  
  
After this, the little panther turned around and disappeared down the corridor. The tiger was watching him; he didn't know if he should stay or chase after the other animal. The tiger didn't wonder too much about it because when he saw the panther coming back and looking at him, he knew that he should follow those deep dark-blue eyes. So the two cubs disappeared to one of the many rooms of the house.


	28. XXVIII. Shortfic: Insults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Shonen-ai, yaoi  
> Rated: T (bad language)  
> Pairing: AoKaga  
> A/N: It was all because of this: IMAGINE UR OTP GETTING IN A FIGHT AND ONE OF THEM YELLING THAT THEY LOVE THE OTHER ONE AND THEN IT GETS REALLY QUIET i live for shit like that (lordstark.tumblr.com)
> 
> (not revised)

**XXVIII. Insults**  
  
“You suck at it!”

“Ya keep saying that just because you know I’m better!”

“Don't make me laugh, Bakagami! You are years behind me!”

The angry voices were echoing on the basketball court in the park, and fortunately, any of the few passersby had bothered with the two teenagers shouting insults to each other.

“You smart-ass!”

“Dickhead!”

“Jerk!”

“Bitch!”

“You basketball freak!”

The insults didn’t stop for long minutes. Both of the boys were already with their fists on each other shirt; they almost didn't even take a proper breath. They were at their limit, but Kagami was the first to cross the line.

“Why the hell do I love you!”

The shout was loud. Too loud for Kagami’s likes. He had said it without thinking. And now that uncomfortable, awkward silence was there. Kagami covered his mouth immediately with both his hands, while Aomine was staring at him dumbfounded, his mouth agape and his eyes wide open.

“W-what did you say?” Aomine managed to say in a low tone.

Kagami took two long steps back. His mouth still covered, his cheeks with a reddish colored tone and his eyes showing all possible types of panic. This was his end, he assumed.

“I-I didn’t— I didn’t mean it.” Kagami’s hands at this point were gesturing uncontrollably, giving all kinds of evidence to Aomine that the redhead was utterly embarrassed. So Kagami tried to shrug it off “It was a joke, asshole.” Kagami stepped forward again. The distance between them was short again.

“Yeah, a joke. Of course.” Aomine’s expression softened a bit “You are such a dumbass!” he laughed, though his eyes seemed to have that glimpse of disappointment which Kagami would notice if he weren't too focused on showing his cool and collected self again.

“Why were we fighting anyway?” Kagami laughed too.

“Because you suck at basketball and you thought you could beat me.” Aomine smiled, and he moved to Kagami’s side, grabbing the redhead by his shoulders, in a kind of hug.

“HEY! Take your hands off of me!” Kagami tried to withdraw the arm around him, but it didn’t work. “And I can beat you! Let’s do it again; I’ll show you!"


	29. XXIX. Shortfic: Locker Rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: M  
> Genre: PWP.  
> Pairing: AoKaga / KagaAo  
> A/N: Surprise! Surprise! It happens once in every millennium, but something came up my mind and I wrote.  
> Gift for @firebyfire on tumblr.

Locker rooms were always one of those places that Seirin and Touou players tried to avoid going in after a practice match. The reason for them preferring to pass far away was not visible from the outside, but very audible.

Inside the locker room, the two rival aces were exchanging feverishly open mouthed kisses and running their hands over each other’s bodies, trying to remove their shorts quickly. Kagami had swiftly pinned Aomine on the wall nearest to the door, his hands making their way to the blue haired teen’s groin hastily. At the same time, Aomine was grabbing Kagami’s exposed butt with one hand and the other stroking the redhead’s cock. The moans were getting louder and the movements on their cocks faster. Their mouths were again locked into each other on another filthy and messy kiss at the moment their entire bodies shivered and reached their orgasms.

Whoever dared to enter or eavesdrop certainly would be granted with a very delightful sight, and probably a punch in the face if Aomine found out.


End file.
